Til We See The Light
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: The shuffle challenge for Torchwood. Short Jack and Ianto one shots set to music lyrics


Note From The Author- This is something I've tried in a few different categories, but never for Torchwood. Basically I put my iPod on shuffle and the first 13 songs that popped up (and weren't Christmas) I wrote down and then picked a favorite line from to inspire each rather short little one shot. So here we go; hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of Torchwood or the songs used in this story

_Prayer- Hayley Westenra_

_Let your arms enfold us_

_Through the dark of night_

_Will your angels hold us_

_Til we see the light?_

Jack didn't know if he believed in God.

With everything he had seen, everything he had lived through, he had developed some serious doubts about the existence of a supreme being watching over everyone in His kingdom or whatever else religious people seemed to always say.

But as he thought back to that moment , that one moment when he had held Ianto in his arms and promised never to forget him, he found himself hoping that he was wrong about it all. If anyone deserved that happy ending with God and heaven and welcoming angels, it was Ianto Jones; and so for the first time in a very long time, Jack found himself praying, because Yan was worth it

#######################################################################################

_I Like It Rough- Lady Gaga_

_Your love is nothing I can't fight_

_Can't sleep with a man who dims my shine_

Ianto had tried to resist Jack at first. He had never felt the way he did about Jack before, and certainly not for another man, and it terrified him.

Jack was so bright and beautiful and…. Well Jack, and he had a tendency of unknowingly making Ianto feel like less. He never tried, but there was something so big and amazing about Jack's personality that it seemed to just happen.

But then there had come a day when Jack had been so tender and sweet with him that he had finally seen into the Captain, past the hard exterior and vibrato , and realized that being with Jack wouldn't dull his light.

Together they could shine brighter than any star.

##############################################################################################

_In My Life- Les Mis Cast_

_How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last_

_This change, can people really fall in love so fast?_

He hadn't been lying when he told his sister that it was only Jack. Ianto had never been attracted to a man in his life before he had barreled into Jack's world looking for a job. That spark had been there since the very beginning, his heart quickening when he and Jack had rolled away from Myfanwy on the floor of some warehouse.

After Lisa he thought he would never feel again, but there were those big blue eyes and that disarming grin, and suddenly Ianto was feeling more than he ever thought possible.

He knew it was love when he thought Jack was dead, really dead this time. He had smelled that scent that was so inherently Jack on the abandoned RAF coat and felt his heart break; and he knew that he would love the man until the day that he died. Because for Jack and Ianto it may not have been love at first sight, but it was a love for forever.

######################################################################################################

_What About Us- John Barrowman_

_I don't know what's wrong or right_

_Is every word you say what's really on your mind?_

There are sometimes Ianto is so shut down it makes Jack want to tear his hair out. He knows that he's guarded about his past and his feelings sometimes, but Yan has it down to a damn science. He won't talk about his time with Lisa or Torchwood London, and some days he won't talk about anything other than what's going on in the Hub.

Some days he wonders if they even mean anything, because the silence is breaking through his defenses and making him wonder what it is that's on Ianto's mind that he won't share with him.

But then there are the nights when they're lying there in each others arms, Ianto's head on his chest or his shoulder and their hands linked. It's those wonderful nights that Yan opens up and lets him fully into his heart and soul, and suddenly the doubts float away.

################################################################################################

_Don't Let Me Down - Across the Universe Cast Dana Fuchs_

_For the first time don't you know it's gonna last_

_It's the love that lasts forever_

_It's the love that has no past_

He hears Gwen singing the song under her breath one day, and it isn't until she grins at him that he realizes she's thinking of him and Jack.

When he does realize it he indulges her and smiles but then rolls his eyes as soon as she turns her back. Him and Jack are a lot of things but forever they won't be. Jack's immortal, and the life expectancy for Torchwood employees is terribly short, and Jack would likely live to the end of time.

It makes him just a bit sad, as it always does when it occurs to him; but then Jack sneaks up behind him, singing the song along with Gwen and wrapping his arms around his waist and suddenly it doesn't matter how long they'll last or what will happen in hundreds of years. They have now.

###############################################################################################

_Time To Dance - Panic! at the Disco_

_Have some composure, where is your posture_

_Oh , no no_

_You're pulling the trigger, pulling the trigger_

_All wrong_

Pulling a gun on Owen had simultaneously been one of the stupidest and bravest things Ianto had ever done. Granted it hadn't worked out the way he had planned in the end, but he was proud of himself for standing up for Jack and what he believed in that moment. Even if he had been shit with a gun.

################################################################################################

_Canvas - Imogen Heap_

_Cause I just can't find the strength to pull you up and keep you taut_

Some days it feels like he's going to break apart trying to keep his team together. With Owen living half a life as the walking dead and Tosh struggling to keep her feelings for him at bay it feels like nothing will ever be right again. Then there's Gwen, obviously fighting to keep her relationship with Rhys above water while trying to help Owen and Tosh and take some responsibility from Jack at the Hub.

There are some days that it exhausts him, and some days when he prays that it will all just be better without his help so he can just breathe for the first time in ages. But then Ianto gives him a gentle kiss or brushes his hand against his cheek and for a moment the worry goes away; because if only for a moment those sky blue eyes and the scent of strong coffee fill his senses and he can retreat to a world where nothing is wrong.

###############################################################################################

_Summer Wind- Michael Buble_

_Like painted kites those days and nights went flying by_

_The world was new beneath a blue umbrella sky_

_Then softer than a piper man one day it called to you_

_I lost you to the summer wind_

Ianto and Jack didn't like to kid themselves that their relationship was going to last forever. With Jack's immortality and Ianto's ever impending mortality they knew it wouldn't be to the end of time.

But Ianto couldn't help but hope that Jack would be there when he died; because losing him in death would be so much better than losing him again to the Doctor and the stars.

###############################################################################################

_It's My Life/Confessions- Glee Cast_

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

"You'll never be just a blip in time, Ianto Jones."

It had made his soul sing, even if he had never admitted it. He couldn't say why, but he believed every single word when Jack had said it, and knowing that he was something special, that he would have a special place in the Captain's memories…. Well that made all the difference.

###############################################################################################

_Things People Say- Lady Antebellum_

_You're out chasing all your dreams_

_Tell me where does that leave me?_

He had always known that the Doctor was somehow special to Jack. Still, it didn't stop the hurting when Jack told him that's who he had been with when he had gone missing.

Taking off to chase around the stars was one thing, but leaving just hours after an emotional reunion with his team with a man whom he clearly had feelings for was another. Though Ianto appreciated the honesty, there was a part of him that wished he had never known the answers to the questions he had asked one night; because realizing he had been left behind for another man had devastated his heart.

#################################################################################################################

_Tune Up #1 - RENT Original Broadway Cast_

_From here on in I shoot without a script_

_See if anything comes of it_

Jack was the type of person who was completely off the cuff. He thought on his feet, and always seemed to have a plan because of it.

Once he had followed the rules, once he had done as he was told.

Then he'd discovered how fun it was to do things his own way.

#################################################################################################

_They Don't Make Glass Slippers- Daniel Boys_

_They don't make glass slippers_

_It's no great surprise_

_If they make glass slippers they don't have my size_

"There's no fairytale endings," he murmured against his lover's skin

Ianto's words worried and saddened Jack, and he cursed himself for having been a part of the hardening of the beautiful young man in his arms. Sighing he pulled him tighter against his side and shook his head. "There's always a happy ending, Yan. You just have to learn to find them every day."

"By definition that wouldn't be an ending if it's every day, Jack." He wasn't hurt, just resigned.

If Ianto Jones was anything, he was stubborn, and Jack knew that it would take him moving heaven and earth to convince him otherwise, so he decided to try. With a roguish grin he rolled the younger man under him and bent for a seering kiss. "I'll hust have to try and prove it then, won't I?"

###############################################################################################

_Holiday From Real- Jack's Mannequin_

_If you left it up to me every day would be a holiday from real_

_We'd waste our weeks beneath the sun_

_We'd fry our brains and say it's so much fun out here_

They rarely got out of the Hub seeing as their job was so demanding. But when they did Jack made sure it was something spectacular. They spent a night in a castle that was supposedly haunted and once made love under the stars next to the tent they had set up. They went to a theme park and rode until they thought they would be sick and shared ice cream in London.

But the best ever was at a cottage by the sea. There they escaped from everything and spent their days floating on the water and lying together in the sun, and for the briefest time it seemed as if the world were perfect.


End file.
